wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121112063209
Me: *sees you guys have ended the story without me* Wha? *cries* ...Hey wait, one more thing to do! *rushes to Riley's house and plugs my iPod into the energy monster* EM: ??? Me: Haha! *plugs random stuff into him* (i.e. a lamp, Riley's Kindle (it might need charged!), my popcorn popper, WMDWG's hair dryer (XD! Don't ask me how I got it!), a TV, another lamp, a random pizza oven, etc.). It's over, energy monster! EM: !!! *gets used up by everything needing power* Me: Yay!!! :D Riley: *walks into room* ...Er, what are you doing in my house? In the middle of the night? Me: Saving you from the energy monster! Ya! *dramatically leaps through nothingness and lands in my bed* Mom: *calls upstairs* You okay? Me: *pretend-wakes up* *yawns* Yeah Mom... *Mom goes back to bed* Me: *strikes karate pose* Crickets: *chirp* Me: *dives under blanket* Aah!!! Cricket!! In my room!!! Cricket: O.o Me: Oh wait. *uses one of Two Brains' ray guns to zap it outside* Ha! *falls alseep instantly* Zzz... Narrator: Meanwhile, at some little town far away... MP: *climbs out of rubble* Rrr... I'll get those pesky fangirls if it's the last thing I do! Come on, Gigglecheeks. Random People: AAAAAHH!!!!! Narrator: Shush! MP: *glares at Narrator for no reason* *flies back to WMDWG's (cool but somewhat demolished) house* Everyone: *is really tired* DTB: *yawns* I'm afraid this teleporter won't be fixed until tomorrow. You'll all have to stay here tonight. Me (who has randomly appeared here for story purposes), LWG, KK, and MP200: Yay!!! :D WMDWG (I hope you don't mind me doing one of your lines!): At my house? Wait a minute— Me: PILLOW FIGHT!!!! (everyone starts throwing random pillows that I made pop out of nowhere) WMDWG: O.O Me: Whoohoo!! This is fun!!! WG: Yeah! INCOMING!! *flies up and drops pillows on us* Me: WordGirl?!?! Where we're you this entire time?!?! WG: Right here. You guys kinda forgot about me though, so I couldn't be of much help. Me: Oookaaay. *suddenly wallops WG with huge pink pillow* WG: It's on!!! *pillows fly everywhere* *other villains join* Ms. Question: How about a pillow? *throws pillow at Mr. Big* Mr. Big: Hey! That wasn't nice! Leslie, get her! Leslie: Throwing pillows at people IS the point of a pillow fight, Sir. Mr. Big: Oh whatever. Narrator: Whoohoo!! Poof poof poof!! Everyone: *stops and stares* Narrator: What?! At least YOU aren't just a voice, and YOU can have fun throwing pillows! Me? All I can do is say "poof"!!! (everyone has already gone back to the pillow fight) DTB: Bwahahaha!!!! *pulls out ray gun-like thingy that shoots tiny pillows* Say cheese!! Me: Ooh, cheddar! Chuck: Provolone! Butcher: Um... Switchs! WG: *facepalms* The word is Swiss, it means it comes from Switzerland. Butcher: Oh, thanks! *gets ambushed from behind by The Whammer* Whammer: WHAM! This whammer fight is WHAMMIN'!!! WG: Uh... Yeah. DTB: *is randomly shooting miniature pillows at people* Ahahaha!!! Me: *grins at Two Brains being silly for once* LRW: *makes copies of herself holding a pillow* DTB: *accidentally hits several villains whom may dislike that...* LRW: Copies! Throw, fling, and quickly toss your pillows at him! *copies follow directions* DTB: Hey! Oof! Watch it! Whammer: *whams pillow at DTB* WHAM!!!! *pillow bursts and feathers fly and cover everything in WMDWG's room* *Two Brains is especially covered in feathers* Me: O.O *tries desperately not to laugh* WG: *giggles* DTB: *crosses arms and frowns* Everyone else: *bursts into uncontrolable laughter at DTB's expression* DTB: -.- *stands there looking like a grumpy chicken (he is VERY covered in feathers ^^)* Narrator: *is laughing too hard to speak* ...Okay... *pants for breath* ...who wants... to continue...? ~TheLivingMe